


Sei una prostituta?

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Si sentiva nervoso ma finalmente aveva quello che voleva no? Non sapeva come prenderla ma per fortuna nessuno aveva mai avuto un manuale per questo, non ne poteva più di stare senza lui, di non potergli mai chiedere nulla o anche solo di uscire con lui senza pensare a tutte le persone che magari avevano lo stesso sentimento per lui. Non si poteva di certo scordare di quella volta che era entrato in uno street club e lo aveva visto, sapeva che lavorava li perché era stato il ragazzo a dirglielo e aveva notato che c'erano un bel po' di persone mentre lui si esibiva in una gabbia sopra un palco...
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 4





	Sei una prostituta?

"Ti dico di no Lewis" il tedesco lascia andare uno sbuffo non potendone più del compagno che non faceva altro che insinuare che era stato plagiato "non so quante volte te lo dovrò ripetere che l'amore è amore non penso che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto questo."

"Si amico ok, ma eri sposato con due paio di tette, e non venirmi a dire che all'improvviso hai capito che i tuoi gusti sono ben altri."

"No Lewis, primo vorrei che pensassi al nome della mia ex moglie e, secondo, ho solo scoperto che non ero del tutto etero e se lo vuoi sapere non sono nemmeno convinto che esistano più le persone completamente etero." Alza un sopracciglio per bloccare una sua protesta "su andiamo... Non mi dire che non ricordi quando hai cercato di baciare quel ragazzo! Non è da te che mi aspetto dei discorsi così bigotti."

"Non voglio essere bigotto e rispetto le idee altrui, non nego che sono uno che ama sperimentare ma non vuol mica dire che ci proverei gusto no? Questo nega la tua opzione che non ci sono etero convinti." Alza il bicchiere come a brindare al suo discorso prima di berne qualche sorso.

"Non voglio vincere su nulla, la mia era solo un ipotesi anche perché credo che un etero convinto non lo farebbe mai" ride vedendolo quasi strozzarsi.

"Si ok, senti" si volta verso di lui "alla fine mi hai solo detto che hai conosciuto questo tipo ma non mi hai mai detto ne come ne quando e, soprattutto, come è successo che per lui hai lasciato tua moglie."

"Magari non sono affari tuoi questo, ti ha mai sfiorato la mente?"

"E che amici saremmo?"

"Amici, punto" lo guarda e accenna poi un sorriso "come va con la tua ragazza?"

"Bhe a noi tutto bene" alza le spalle "lo sai no? Siamo felici."

"E' una bella cosa e mi fa piacere" riprende a sorseggiare il suo drink.

"Allora, posso almeno sapere se verrà qui?"

"Si, a breve, ma non credo che potrai chiedergli se vuole o no raccontarti della sua vita."

"Bhe punterei che lo facessi tu" ride nel sentirlo emettere l'ennesimo sbuffo e arrendersi all'evidenza.

"Lo sai che ho un pub niente male e quindi, mi chiedo, perché siamo qui a bere?"

"Perché non vuoi che io parli con lui che al momento sta facendo il turno."

"Giustamente, allora dicevo" lo sente ridere e fa lo stesso prima di riprendere "come dicevo ho un pub, e va anche molto bene, quindi la mole di lavoro era divenuta veramente eccessiva e il fatto che di mattina sia un bar non aiuta in quanto l'orario di chiusura corrispondeva praticamente all'apertura mattiniera, quindi avevo deciso di cercare un aiutante." Tossisce appena e si schiarisce la voce "fatto sta che mi sono arrivati dei soggetti davvero così estroversi che non ho nemmeno preso in considerazione di assumerli, avevo perso le speranze quando arrivò questo ragazzino così smunto, ma ammetto che sembrava una brava persona, forse anche troppo, tanto è vero che non volevo comunque saperne, ma sai mi colpì, mi fece capire che aveva bisogno di lavorare senza dirmi il perché ma dai suoi occhi era terribilmente evidente." Accenna appena un sorriso "è stato caparbio e mi ha chiesto una possibilità giurando che se qualcosa fosse andato storto allora avrebbe trovato il mondo di ripagarmi."

"E non si capisce per quale motivo arcano hai accettato" il sorriso sul volto del suo amico era così dolce che non poteva pensare davvero che qualcosa non fosse giusto.

"Si, come sai" tira un sospiro e alza la testa dal suo bicchiere guardando avanti ma perso lo stesso nei suoi pensieri. "Fatto sta che aveva pienamente ragione e se la seppe cavare perfettamente, specie quando l'ho visto spuntarla contro un energumeno." Scuote appena la testa "da li mi sono fidato sempre di più di Charles tanto ad arrivare a tenere un mio turno e un suo turno ovviamente alternativamente."

"Si bellissima storia, ma non è quello che volevo sapere."

"Dio se sei impaziente."

"Scusa leggerò il tuo libro quando lo pubblicherai per sapere bene ogni minimo dettaglio."

"Ok, ok" gli da un colpo sulla spalla "un giorno stavamo sistemando la merce e lui aveva preso una bottiglia che sembrava essere stata mal tenuta, nemmeno il tempo di girarla verso di me che si apre e mi inonda. Ora, chiunque penserebbe che il tuo dipendente sia inorridito dall'aver fatto una cosa così, anche se non era colpa sua, ma no... Lui scoppiò a ridere mantenendosi anche la pancia, se lo vuoi sapere, e allora visto che trovava la cosa così divertente gli andai addosso per bagnarlo a sua volta e fra uno spintone e l'altro ci ritrovammo contro il muro ansimanti e divertiti, nonché completamente fradici. Istintivamente mi venne di sollevarlo mentre le nostre labbra si trovavano a metà strada" si passa una mano fra i capelli leccando appena le labbra "facemmo l'amore, ovviamente, e non so come sia stato possibile o perché sia successo ma so di aver realizzato che mi piaceva, e per fortuna per lui era stato dal principio lo stesso e questo mi ha portato al divorzio, mentire non era utile e non lo volevo nemmeno, ero felice di quello che stava accadendo e lo sono ancora adesso."

"Pervertito" scoppia a ridere, ovviamente stava scherzando.

"E perché mai?"

"Bhe avete una distanza notevole in anni, no?"

"Bhe non tantissima, e poi contasse quella" ride ma torna serio poi, anche se aveva un sorriso dolce "so che sembra strano ma... Se io non avessi lui forse mi sarei arreso a tutto quello che dobbiamo sopportare, ma sai... Lui è il primo che ha capito come sono fatto, e poi non molla mai. Sai qualcuno ha detto già che non funzionerà, ma noi non cambiamo idea e diamo retta solo a noi stessi, e per quanto mi riguarda scelgo e riscelgo lui." Lo vede guardarlo con un sorriso tra il divertito e il dolce. "Piantala di guardarmi così hahah, in ogni caso mi rendo conto che lui è tutto quello che mi mancava" alza le spalle, non si vergognava di ciò. 

"Allora non c'era speranza eh? Bhe non è negativo, perché sembri felice, non lo posso negare."

"Senza di lui forse vivrei a metà hahaha, se vuoi fare un paragone lui è come una scheggia che è entrato dentro me, quindi sai cosa? Ormai non ci importa ed andiamo avanti da soli o in mezzo a tanti, non cambia perché se siamo insime non importa per me il resto." Sente delle mani sugli occhi e riconosce immediatamente quel profumo accennando un sorriso mentre si gira afferrandolo subito fra le braccia "hey."

"Hey" sorride e si sporge premendo appena le labbra sulle sue "non è giusto, non hai indovinato."

"Non me lo hai chiesto" tiene la testa poggiata contro la sua sentendo Lewis schiarisi la voce e separandosi da lui "ok scusa" ride.

"Oh ma no tranquilli" porge la mano a Charles "bhe piacere, in quanto non siamo mai stati presentati fisicamente, ma io so tutto di te" lo vede sorridere e ammette che l'antipatia non era più così forte.

"Piacere mio" sorride "anche io sono felice di conoscerti finalmente" torna al suo ragazzo "allora che cosa stavate dicendo?"

"Nulla di che, parlavo di come mi hai stregato" lo punzecchia.

"Oh non è stato facile, per nulla, ma ci sono riuscito no?" Ridacchia.

"Ammetto che siete carini."

"Oh quindi non lo trovi strano?"

"No Seb, e lo sai da prima" li vede ridere e alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Io torno sul nostro punto iniziale."

"E quale sarebbe?"

"Fingi di non ricordare? Prova a stare con un uomo e ne parleremo."

"Sono sposato lo sai bene."

"Solo quasi sposato, non essere esagerato."

"Approvi un tradimento?"

"Stavo scherzando Lew, mi conosci bene ormai, o almeno, diamine, lo spero."

"Scusate ma non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare i vostri discorsi" si volta verso Lewis vedendolo leggermente stordito "se vuoi, amico, posso farti provare io." Lo afferra per la maglietta e lo tira contro le sue labbra baciandolo con decisione dinanzi ai due in un misto fra il divertito e lo sconvolto. Si separa con uno schiocco passando il dito sulle sue labbra umide del bacio alzando le sopracciglia "allora, è così male?" Si avvicina al suo orecchio "ho sentito che ami provare e sperimentare e io posso darti una bella esperienza gratis, che ne pensi? Farò per te tutto quello che vuoi" lo morde appena sul lobo, allontanandosi poi, andando al centro della stanza.

"Eehm Lewis? Va tutto bene?"

Si volta verso i due e scuote appena la testa confuso "si, io sto bene non preoccupatevi "e così poteva dargli tutto quello che voleva eh? "Sentite, io credo che andrò."

"Quel ragazzo... Tu hai capito cosa fa non è vero?"

Guarda verso Charles "non so che cosa intendi ma scusami adesso vado" aveva atteso che i suoi amici se ne fossero andati prima di andare da lui e farlo voltare cercando di mantenere uno sguardo truce ma vedendo che il suo sorriso non faceva che allargarsi. "Non so se noti, ma sono pronto a spaccarti la faccia."

"Oh ma davvero?" Si avvicina nuovamente appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla "no sai, perché a me sembravi piuttosto eccitato "sogghigna e passa la lingua dal suo collo fino all'orecchio con cui si mette a giocare mordendolo appena e continuando a leccarlo lascivamente sentendolo appena sospirare di piacere ma avvertendo le sue mani afferrarlo e allontanarlo.

"Hai detto che avresti fatto qualunque cosa... Che intendevi?"

"Bhe, ovviamente in camera da letto, non certo nella vita" lo guarda e abbassa gli occhi notando il suo rigonfiamento "e penso che tu sia disposto ad accettarlo, o per caso mi sbaglio?"

"Poche parole" non sapeva perché lo stava facendo ma si sentiva veramente eccitato e non ne poteva più, voleva provare e chiarire che non poteva piacergli così tanto quanto adesso il suo corpo stava dicendo.

"Mmh, e io che ti faccio provare senza nessuna spesa" ride alla sua faccia e lo tira con se portandolo nel suo appartamento trascinandolo immediatamente a letto e spingendolo su di esso mentre si sfila la camicia che indossava prima di sovrastarlo a cavalcioni. "Allora, che fantasie hai?" Afferra e strattona la sua camicia sentendo i bottoni che saltano finire sul pavimento prima di passare le mani sul suo petto.

"Direi che voglio sesso duro con una persona decisamente sottomessa a me ma che sa fare il suo dovere."

"E il mio dovere è quello di soddisfarti?" Ride e preme le labbra sulle sue muovendo il bacino sul suo inarcando la testa nel sentire finalmente un po' di piacere "bhe non vedo l'ora sai?"

Lo guarda mentre si muove su di se passando poi le mani lungo le sue gambe alzandosi a sedere, come poteva, afferrandolo e spingendolo a sottomettersi mentre si muove fra le sue gambe sentendolo gemere il proprio nome per esortarlo a fare di più. "Aspetta... Come sai come mi chiamo?"

"L'ho sentito mentre parlavate" lo guarda con occhi più lucidi, dato dal piacere, e lo tira baciandolo ma sentendolo allontanarsi appena per chiedergli il proprio nome "mi chiamo Nico" sussurra prima di riprendere a baciarlo mentre gioca con la lingua nella sua bocca e porta le mani a liberarlo dai pantaloni passando poi sulla sua erezione, aveva davvero voglia di fare sesso ma infondo lo aveva scelto anche per mestiere no? "Così Lewis, mi fai impazzire" sorride nel vedere l'uomo completamente attratto dalle sensazioni che stava provando fino a che non si lascia andare completamente cominciando a chiedere quello che veramente voleva. 

"Spogliati completamente" lo tira a sollevarsi dinanzi a lui così che possa avere visione completa del suo corpo, nota le spalle belle larghe e forti dell'uomo, i muscoli erano delineati e aveva tanti nei che gli coprivano la pelle. Scende maggiormente sentendo l'inguine in fiamme mentre lo vede sbottonarsi i pantaloni estraendo il membro e accarezzandolo con le mani un paio di volte mentre gli occhi restano fissi su di lui. "Continua" non capiva perché non era turbato dall'assenza di quello che aveva sempre amato, insomma era sempre e solo stato attratto da donne e invece adesso quest'uomo lo stava facendo impazzire solo denudandosi e accarezzandosi.

"Non mi vuoi assaggiare?"

"Cosa?" Lo guarda ridere mentre si priva totalmente dei vestiti e si avvicina a lui passando le mani sul suo collo "ti prendi gioco di me?"

"Non oserei mai farlo."

"Lo spero bene per te" lo afferra per i fianchi e lo fa girare spingendolo con il petto contro il materasso mentre afferra i suoi glutei sentendolo gemere mentre affonda un morso su di essi, non erano tondi e morbidi come quelli di una donna ma lo facevano lo stesso impazzire "vuoi che ti assaggi eh?"

"Oh si" ansima e sporge il bacino in alto provocandolo sentendo la bocca di lui premere decisa contro i suoi genitali portandolo a muoversi contro di lui "accidenti, ci sai fare mi sa eh?" Stringe le coperte e si muove con più forza sentendo poi il contatto mancare mentre le mani di lui aprivano i suoi glutei e la bocca cominciava un'esplorazione più profonda contro il suo ano. "Oh cazzo" mugola portando una mano ad accarezzarsi il sesso, pregustando la sua intrusione, ma restando spiazzato dalla mano che con forza lo fa voltare "che succede?"

"Hai detto che mi avresti dato tutto quello che volevo" i suoi occhi ormai erano pieni di libidine e non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornare indietro, infondo era solo una maledetta notte no?

"Si" si solleva cominciando a baciarlo sentendo la sua lingua spingergersi nella propria bocca succhiandola appena prima di vederlo allontanarsi appena "cosa desideri?"

"Semplicemente tutto" lo fa chinare guardando il suo membro e decidendo di assaggiare il suo sapore, non aveva senso farselo succhiare, anche perché lo aveva sempre fatto con la sua ragazza, ma non aveva mai assaggiato il sapore di un uomo. Si china a prendere la punta e mugola appena nel sentire quel sapore e quell'odore così forti ma per nulla sgradevoli godendo del vederlo inarcarsi in quel modo solo per qualcosa che stava facendo lui.

"N- non credevo che amassi giocare in tal modo."

"Bhe si vede che non mi conosci per nulla" alza lo sguardo leccandosi le labbra dal liquido pre-seminale dell'uomo, era incredibile come, anche totalmente in suo potere, avesse sempre quel perenne ghigno, come se stesse raggiungendo uno scopo che non gli era dato sapere "adesso basta giocare, ti voglio."

"Non vedevo l'ora" si alza a sedere spingendolo appena dietro "dimmi, sei sano, no?" Ride alla faccia seccata di lui prendendo del lubrificante "sai, essendo la tua prima e forse unica esperienza non voglio mica negarti il piacere di sentire perfettamente l'effetto che avrai stando in me." Lo bacia sentendolo rispondere ma allontanandosi subito "procedi o preferisci che lo faccia io?" Si stende e apre bene le gambe tenendo il bacino alto e vedendolo immediatamente agire, era grato che non avesse nessun timore e che, al contrario, non vedeva l'ora di possederlo, infondo eccitare le persone era il suo lavoro no? "Va bene così" mugola "sono pronto."

"Ok" getta il lubrificante di lato e lo sovrasta afferrando le sue gambe portandole appena sugli avambracci e spingendosi di colpo in lui vedendolo inarcare la schiena e sentendosi stordito, nessuno dei rapporti che aveva avuto, nemmeno i più estremisti, lo avevano portato a questo punto di eccitazione. Ovviamente era più che certo che fosse dovuto ad una cosa che tutti ritenevano tabù e che quindi per lui rappresentava il massimo dell'esperienza.

"Mmh così Lewis, non aver paura di farmi male e mostrami chi sei" lo stringe sulle spalle e sorride nel sentire aumentare il suo ritmo. "Ah si.. Adesso si che ci siamo" stringe gli occhi stringendo le mani sulle sue spalle mentre sente di essere decisamente vicino al limite sentendo anche lui muoversi, ormai, senza un vero ritmo venendo poco dopo insieme a lui.

Si stava vestendo dopo aver fatto una doccia veloce notando il ragazzo che restava a letto con uno sguardo curioso "allora Lewis, com'è stata l'esperienza?"

"Direi piuttosto soddisfacente."

"Bene, allora posso contare su un prossimo ingaggio, no?" Si avvicina dopo essersi completamente vestito e gli butta un bigliettino sul grembo.

"Che cosa significa?" Lo prende notando il suo numero.

"Che puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi, ovviamente stavolta al giusto prezzo" gli fa un occhiolino e prende le sue cose.

"Allora se-"

"Sono una persona a cui piace il sesso e che ne ha fatto un mestiere personale, non ci vedo nulla di male no?" Sorride e poi si sporge baciandolo e avviandosi alla porta "ci si vede presto, almeno spero, Lewis."

Lo vede uscire restando perplesso e scuotendo la testa, almeno sapeva perchè era un tipo così esperto e ben disposto ad ogni sorta di gioco.

"Allora Lewis divertito?" Non si aspettava una visita di Lewis, non è che venisse mai al suo pub ma, a quanto pare, si sbagliava visto che ormai erano ore che stava al bancone dopo più di due mesi in cui non si era fatto ne vedere ne sentire. "Pensavo che ormai fossi all'altro mondo sai?"

"Mh finalmente mi vieni a parlare eh? In ogni caso mi spiace ho avuto il mio perché."

"Bhe non mi lasci scelta, lo sai che devo servire anche altre persone no?" Stava pulendo l'ennesimo bicchiere di oggi mentre lo ascoltava, sapeva che un perché ci doveva essere.

"Sembri il solito barista con cui confidarsi" lo sente ridere e fa lo stesso "allora lui non c'è?"

"No, come ti ho detto tempo fa abbiamo turni separati in quanto io mi fido di lui e voglio che sorvegli il locale in mia assenza."

"Non ci sono altri motivi eh?" Lo sente sospirare fintamente esasperato.

"Che cosa vuoi allora?"

"Avevate ragione."

"Ovviamente no?" Alza le spalle "se parli per quell'incontro, non si trovano persone che ti regalano sesso all'improvviso."

"Bhe mi ha lasciato il suo numero e magari sarò pazzo ma l'ho memorizzato e gli mando qualche messaggio... No in realtà gliene mando moltissimi e ci siamo incontrati molte volte... Le prime erano ovviamente retribuite ma con il tempo non mi ha chiesto nulla e ci stiamo vedendo solo per... Bhe immagino che nemmeno io so il perché."

"Sei fidanzato o mi sbaglio?"

"No, non ti sbagli ma sai... Ultimamente non capisco che mi passa per la testa... Io lo vedo solo perché mi piace anche scopare con un uomo giusto?" Lo guarda.

"E io che ne so, non ho mica la tua testa!"

"Io non sopporto il pensiero che quando non mi risponde è con qualcuno che non sono io" sospira "non so come fare ne cosa dire, non ho nessun diritto su di lui e lo so bene."

"Sei innamorato Lew?"

"Ma che dici Seb, non sono come te!"

"Allora non venire a rompermi se hai dei problemi" si volta per andarsene ma si sente trattenere e lo guarda.

"Scusami, io non lo so, so solo che non voglio più che stia con altri."

"Allora parla con lui e se non puoi vederlo almeno scriviglielo" gli da una pacca sulla spalla "io adesso vado a lavoro, pensa bene al da farsi e chiediti se sei pronto."

Si stava rigirando il cellulare in mano da almeno mezz'ora buona, voleva scrivergli e approfittare del momento perché era solo ma come poteva chiedergli quello che voleva? "Oh al diavolo Lew, non potrà vederti e in caso lo mandi al diavolo."

LH - Hey Nico come stai? Sei occupato?   
22:54

NR - In realtà sono appena uscito dalla doccia, che succede? Senti la mia mancanza e vuoi delle coccole?   
23:05

LH - Perché hai smesso di farmi pagare?   
23:06

NR - Non mi andava più e non ne vedevo il motivo, magari mi sono affezionato a te no?   
23:07

LH - Io mi sono più che affezionato a te invece e la cosa mi lascia perplesso   
23:08

NR - Oh ma davvero? Pensavo che avessi una ragazza   
23:27

LH - Non cambiare argomento   
23:27

NR - Non lo sto facendo, e se vuoi cominciare a dirmi che posso smettere che non è la vita che fa per me allora ascoltami bene... E' una MIA scelta fare quello che faccio ok? E non voglio nessuna interferenza nemmeno da parte tua, anzi, per quanto mi riguarda qualunque cosa ci fosse minimamente stata la possiamo cancellare come se niente fosse, mi sono spiegato?   
23:33

LH - Io non ho mai creduto nei miracoli, tu per me sei stato un'eccezione   
23:36

NR - Lewis, anche se solo per un attimo ma sai che ci ho creduto in noi, ma io vivo delle mie sensazioni e di quello che mi piace, che non è convenzionale, ma non me ne importa nulla e a quanto pare il mio amore non sei tu...   
23:42

LH - Accidenti... Non usi mezzi termini, a quanto pare mi sono sbagliato...   
23:43

NR - Dolcezza non starci male... Ci ho provato e riprovato ma non posso più farti male, perché oltre a farmi male a mia volta mi fa male anche procurare dolore a te, e allora tutto questo dimmi che senso ha?   
23:45

LH - Ma perché non riesco a farti innamorare di me, perché?   
23:46

NR - Lewis, davvero tu mi stringi e ho un nodo in gola, mi fa quasi male a respirare. Mentre mi difendo sento che allo stesso modo vorrei proteggerti da me   
23:47

LH - Non ho nessun bisogno di essere protetto, non sono un bambino!   
23:48

NR - Sei l'unico che è capace di capire la vera persona che sono, ma non so perché non riesco a viverti come io vorrei...   
23:51

LH - Io non credo nei miracoli... Te l'ho detto, ma.. se potessi tu sorprendermi...   
23:52

NR -Non sarà facile con me, ne per me ok? Ma va bene... Se la lasci allora potremo provare, ma non ti prometto nulla   
23:57

LH - Io posso assicurarti che non te ne pentirai ok? Ci sentiamo domani, dormi bene principessa   
23:58

NR - Staremo a vedere piccolo, a domani   
23:59

Si sentiva nervoso ma finalmente aveva quello che voleva no? Non sapeva come prenderla ma per fortuna nessuno aveva mai avuto un manuale per questo, non ne poteva più di stare senza lui, di non potergli mai chiedere nulla o anche solo di uscire con lui senza pensare a tutte le persone che magari avevano lo stesso sentimento per lui. Non si poteva di certo scordare di quella volta che era entrato in uno street club e lo aveva visto, sapeva che lavorava li perché era stato il ragazzo a dirglielo e aveva notato che c'erano un bel po' di persone mentre lui si esibiva in una gabbia sopra un palco... Era stato difficile vedere tutte quelle persone sbavare per lui, aveva pagato per averlo per se quella notte e così per altre ancora ma non poteva continuare in eterno. Aveva lasciato la sua ragazza da tempo ormai ma non lo aveva mai detto a lui perché non voleva che capisse ma finalmente era stato lui a trovare il coraggio di rivelarglielo.

Stava seduto ad un tavolino all'aperto che dava sul mare insieme a Charles, non aveva capito per quale motivo Lewis aveva chiesto loro di vedersi e, soprattuto, non sapeva perché aveva chiesto anche del suo compagno.

"Seb, stiamo aspettando da più di venti minuti ormai."

"Lo so amore... Lo so ma non lo capisco, che diamine ha in tes-"

"Ma come siete predicatori voi due" ride e li raggiunge insieme a Nico.

"Hey... Ma cosa..." Si gira appena verso Charles tornando poi a loro, Nico era vestito molto semplicemente in confronto alla prima volta che si erano visti e con quegli occhiali da sole stava davvero bene.

"Piacere di conoscervi per davvero" nota i loro sguardi e allarga un sorriso mentre sfila gli occhiali da sole "so che sapete bene che cosa facevo ma non temete, al momento mi frequento con lui e non sto facendo nulla di male."

"C- cosa?"

"Seb, va tutto bene, alla fine gli ho parlato e l'ho convinto a darmi una possibilità e per ora sembra funzionare."

"Bhe direi che non me lo aspettavo, ma loro ancora meno di me ahaha, guarda che facce che hanno" li vede cercare di comporsi "in ogni caso ammetto che per il momento almeno va molto meglio di quanto nemmeno pensassi."

"Noi... Bhe ne siamo felici, anche se stupiti" Lewis era un grande amico di Seb, ma non certo lui, ma non per antipatia ma solo perché non avevano mai avuto modo di incontrarsi per davvero, da quando si era innamorato di Sebastian e si erano messi insieme, almeno restava che lui e Nico avevano già qualcosa in comune ma sperava seriamente che questa cosa sarebbe continuata.

"Che ne pensate andiamo a fare un bagno?" Si alza e avvia alla spiaggia togliendosi la camicia e girandosi notando che tutti stavano deglutendo essendone comunque soddisfatto prima di buttarsi in mare.

Ok, sarebbe stato difficile per Lewis con tutti gli sguardi che il ragazzo attirava, ma a lui già piaceva "Aspettami Nico" da una botta al braccio di Sebastian "e tu smettila di guardarlo così scemo" lo vedo sussultare e poi continua a ridere correndo verso il mare mentre si spogliava gettandosi dentro a sua volta.


End file.
